1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way clutch (hereinafter sometimes referred to as OWC) of the unitary bearing type which is improved in assembling performance.
2. Related Background Art
A one-way clutch is a mechanical arrangement in which torque transmitting elements are interposed between an inner race and a concentric outer race and which functions to transmit torque between the races in only one rotational direction. The one-way clutch is commonly used as a separate unit, but is also often combined with a bearing which supports a load. For the latter purpose, a one-way clutch of the unitary bearing type is sometimes used. In this type of clutch, a bearing and a one-way clutch are made integral with each other for the purposes of making the mechanism compact and reducing the number of parts.
The one-way clutch of the unitary bearing type necessitates careful handling procedures to prevent disassembly of components, as during the subassembly of the one-way clutch portion, the fitting of the one-way clutch portion to the bearing portion, and the fitting of the assembly to a rotary shaft.
Recently, automatic assembling work by robots or the like has been widely adopted by industry. However, one-way clutches of the integral bearing type of the prior art are not compatible with such automatic assembly techniques, because of the need for careful handling as discussed above.